


bubblegum

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :, Angst, M/M, Pining, Sam/Castiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, fluff ish??, kinda sad ending, unspoken longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “sorry i didn’t kiss youbut it’s obvious i wanted tobubblegum down my throatand it’s a cursebut my luck couldn’t get any worse”





	bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandoms_destroyed_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_destroyed_me/gifts).



> so i made this for one of the best writers on this website because i absolutely love their sastiel writing and felt like i had to write something for them so here i am 
> 
> :)

“  _you look so nice in your shirt_

_it’s funny because it just hurts_

_i’d do anything for you_

_but would you do that for me, too? “_

 

_*_

He was awestruck, his mouth agape as his eyes traced over the oh-so-young and unbelievably, delicate, man in front of him. His heart leaped into his throat as made shaky eye-contact with him, a wide smile taking over his lips.

“Agent.”

He felt Sam’s hand firmly pat his shoulder, causing his heart to leap as he desperately attempted to hide his longing from showing in his eyes.

He sometimes hated being part human. It made him feel things he’s never felt before. It started with jealousy. It rode through him like a horse when he heard word of Sam and Amemila when he got back from purgatory.

His frail heart broke as he heard word of it, his mind seething at the thought of a human touching Sam. A human kissing him, wanting him, loving him.

He hated her.

What was worse was so deeply he felt for Sam, always knowing in the back of his mind he would die in a snap for the younger Winchester.

He hated having to hide his love for the brother, as it would be all to easy for the way he felt to be used against him.

He kept his desperate need for the other quiet, as if he didn’t Sam would instantly be killed, and Castiel would have lost his entire world.

But, god, was Sam beautiful.

Castiel couldn’t help but look away every time they boy glanced at him, his heart skyrocketing. He couldn’t help the way he always he let his hand linger on Sam’s back, softly tracing circles into it. 

He loved the way the sun reflected off of the hunter’s straight hair. He loved the way Sam laughed, full and true, skating the whole room with its presence.

Castiel was in love with Sam; with every inch, flaw and word the boy produced. He loved him so deeply and thoroughly, but he could never act on it.

For if he did, all his walls would come crashing down.


End file.
